


Just A Silly Theory

by AshflameTheWaffle



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Mostly just me fucking around with an idea, My First Fanfic, Save Me, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshflameTheWaffle/pseuds/AshflameTheWaffle
Summary: Just a thought that came to me when reading kjollar's "Sickbed Entertainment" that I decided to entertain~Hope you enjoyed- if not, I apologize for wasting your time. Now go read some good stuff.





	Just A Silly Theory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sickbed Entertainment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/172572) by [kjollar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjollar/pseuds/kjollar). 



"C'mon, mom! Just think about it!"

I sighed as my mom- a almost six foot tall woman with bright red curls that came down to her shoulders- popped her head through the archway of the kitchen giving me a _'come-on-really'_ , look while her brown eyes that looked gold in the sunlight twinkled with laughter. Finally her smile broke out as she fully emerged from the archway, coming over, put her coffee right next to her, and started looking at what I was reading. Now not to say I rolled my eyes at her buuuttt I totally did. 

"More 'OTP' fan fiction?" She questioned as she read a couple lines of it, reading the 'rapidly-becoming-my-new-favorite-ship-but-I-don't-understand-why-I-ship-them' lines of a John x Harry fanfic. She then turned her face with a overly exaggerated pout towards me, "You're going to ruin the plot for yourself!" 

I gave a light roll of my eyes as I pushed her away from my computer, "You're ignoring the main point of the conversation; my stupid-for-fun theory, mom."

My mother sighed as she finally got into the chair right next to me and my computer, aka my animation work space, at the dinner table. She waved her hand in a small gesture of 'continue then' as she grabbed her coffee, completely ready for a twenty minute lecture, which in itself was telling of how much I put her through. Props to my mom times ten.

"Alright alright, as I said, what if Jim Butcher... was actually Harry Dresden," my mom snorted into her coffee but I continued, ignoring her, "like, it's actually sorta fun to imagine you know? Because- it would explain why Peace Talks is taking so long! He's juggling god knows how many book series- which I actually haven't checked whoops- his wizarding business, aND-!" 

I paused waiting for the tell tale sign of her actually paying attention- and there it was! The brightening of eyes, slight eyebrow raise, with a slight tip of the head, a small and well known gesture for me to continue my small rant.

"It would explain why Chicago is turning into a popsicle," I said with a small flourish of my stylus, which I had completely forgotten I was holding, and finished with a small low blow to the Queen of Air and Darkness, "It's because Mab came to town and most likely got really pissy at someone, that or she's just plain freaking the fuck out about someone."

"Language," my mother said in her best Captain America impression while giving me a smile. Her eyes however... Her eyes seemed to darken with the fake amusing light they held. I maaayyy have accidentally upset my mother with my theory. Oh dear. 

"Welp," I said, turning on my iPad again as I realized I had indeed been talking for longer than I thought I would be and resuming my drawing, with a small internal panic, "as the great Game slash Film Theory says- 'That's just a theory; a gaaame theory~'." Once again I took a glance up, since I was feeling a chill in the room, and I felt my stomach drop slightly at my mom's frowning at her coffee, never a good sign. 

But before I could do anything, she stood up, her eyes lighting back up with her smile, and said, "It certainly is a entertaining theory, but don't let fantasy get _too_ caught up in your world, it's not completely healthy."

I gave a small forced grin easily, and replied, "Fantasy is my life mom, you are partially to blame ya know, raising me with all the fantastical books you could get your hands on. And besides, if I'm going to be an animator, I gotta think creatively yeah?"

She chuckled and went to the hutch a tiny ways away from the table, grabbed her purse, said, "Indeed you do," and then turned to me, purse on shoulder and question in her eyes, "Do you want to join me on a trip to the store? I have to run a couple errands first but you're welcome to tag along."

I felt a wave of what I have dubbed teenageness that gave me a solid and stubborn 'no', because of course, what are teenagers if not to fit all the stereotypes in the book. Sighing I shook my head, "No thanks momma, as much as I'd love to. I do actually gotta type something up for school- I think it is my Romeo and Juliet thingy, come to think of it."

The red-headed woman gave a shrug, "It's why I asked."

She headed towards the door, our dogs raising their heads hopefully, only to be denied with a simple "No." from her majesty, the mom, opened the door and called over, "Door's locked, and I'll see you at least within an hour or so!" And then she was gone.

Sighing I went back to animating, deep in thought and not actually paying attention to what I was doing.  
Mom can be weird sometimes.

####  Mom's P.O.V. 

I left the house and waved my hand, opening a Way quickly and efficiently, and stepping through as it shut quickly and seamlessly behind me. I sighed in quiet relief to be back in Faerie. As much as I love my daughter, she can be a drain- especially on my magic. And being back in my own realm, well, there's a reason you usually feel safe at home. And mine was that I could do anything I pleased, which, at the moment, would be to get this glamour off. Removing my spell, I felt myself become taller, plumper, and colder, as well as my hair growing from a scraggly lump of straight-curly auburn red hair to a fiery sea of red curls that stretched to my waist. I shifted my clothes to my regular green dress that shimmered with the light, reflecting the true nature of the realm around me with a simple spell.

If it wasn't obvious, my Name is Leanansidhe.

Walking to where Jim was waiting for me would be a trip and a half, but I swore to his mother that I would protect him, and if I need to save Jim from being a mortal idiot as per usual, then so be it.

Speaking of said wizardly godson, my daughter was getting extremely good at her small theories. I needed to remind him that he needs to focus on his mortal affairs with his books as well, and not just his world saving business, although that was equally if not more important. Maybe try and convince him to marry his One again. Although he might refuse on the principle that he's a mob boss. And on that line of thought, she had to make sure her Queen and Jim were indeed getting along, or else Chicago _would_ be in trouble.

A sigh escaped my mulberry lips, "All in a day's work for a faerie mother~" I mused quietly, before giving a simple look to a rock transforming it into a carriage with no steeds. Although, from the sound of it, her hounds were on their way.

I wonder if I would be able to make it home in time to actually be able to buy groceries.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought that came to me when reading kjollar's "Sickbed Entertainment" that I decided to entertain~  
> Hope you enjoyed- if not, I apologize for wasting your time. Now go read some good stuff.


End file.
